Running With The Wolves
by bla338
Summary: "They're people, they're human beings, they're trying to find a voice, they're fighting the government, am I right?" There was a pause and the first newscaster remained silent. "They're the Wolf Pack for the love of all things holy-" Set in the 30s


_November 28__th__, 1934_

Static came out of the radio hissing at Jacob's impassive face; he sighed as he twisted a knob fed up with the contraption on his desk. More static came out this time sounding twice as loud causing Jacob to twist the knob with a newfound fury. After a couple moments a voice was heard:

"All I'm saying is that this new gang, mafia, or whatever you want to call it has been around for about two years now and the government has done nothing to stop it!" Jacob grunted and leaned back in his chair as the newscaster spoke. "They're being thought of as a modern age Robin Hood trying to bring 'justice' to the people. We have starting viewing them as _heroes_ and _celebrities_ instead of as what they are-"

"What are they?" A second newscaster asked. This voice appeared to be lighter perhaps the voice of a female; it was hard to tell with the bad signal. "They're people, they're human beings, they're trying to find a voice, they're fighting the government, am I right?" There was a pause and the first newscaster remained silent. "They're the Wolf Pack for the love of all things holy –"

"Just because they belong in a pretty little group, with a fancy name, and they're packin' heaters all of a sudden they're the new heroes?"

"Nobody's callin' 'em heroes, Joe. They just don't agree with the government. They want things, big things, and they ain't about to let people, like the government, get in their way."

"I'll tell you what they really are," the first newscaster hissed. "They're pieces of-"

A click echoed around the empty room as Jacob turned off the radio. He frowned at the device before walking out of the room angrily.

"Wolf Pack my ass," Jacob hissed. He slammed his fist into the wall angrily. "Sam Uley can take his lil' Wolf Pack and go to hell."

* * *

><p>Bella bid Joe a good night as she left the radio station. The two spent a lot of times arguing about things like politics, news, sports, but their favorite argument was about the notorious gang known as the Wolf Pack. It was run by a man known as Sam Uley, and it started on the Indian Reservation in Washington before moving into Seattle. The police were working their asses off trying to locate this gang, but to be quite honest nothing was going to stop the Wolf Pack.<p>

According to their legends they were derived from wolves and their people made a treaty with blood drinkers known as the Cold Ones. Due to this sudden revelation made by a news reporter three months ago many people started calling the police and the FBI the Cold Ones. Every morning since 1932 the news has been buzzing with stories about the Wolf Pack. A lot of people looked up to the Wolf Pack, but at the same time a lot people would love to see them locked up.

Jacob, Bella's best friend, used to grow up in La Push right when the third generation Wolf Pack got started. His father, Billy Black, was in the second generation Wolf Pack, and since Billy was the "alpha" of that Wolf Pack everybody on the reservation expected Jacob to grow up and claim his rightful spot as leader of the third generation Wolf Pack. To say everyone was shocked when Jacob never joined the Wolf Pack would be an understatement.

Bella hugged her coat tighter to herself as she walked down the empty street her high heeled shoes clicking against the pavement. A couple of children played kickball in an empty park across from her apartment building, and she paused for a moment to watch them. The smallest child raced around the makeshift bases causing her team to cheer loudly when she got a homerun. Smiling, Bella pushed open her apartment door and disappeared inside.

Edward, Bella's best friend, lay on the sofa staring blankly at the radio as static came out of it. "Bella," Edward's voice sounded hoarse and immediately Bella kneeled down by his side, "Why do you always side with the Wolf Pack?" Bella shook her head sadly and planted a kiss on Edward's forehead.

"Because I believe in what they stand for." Bella's short, curly brown hair bounced as she slid off her coat and placed it on a chair in the corner of the room. She stopped to sort through the paper before pulling off her shoes.

"G'night Bella," Edward closed his eyes as Bella clicked off the radio. Sometimes he really did overwork himself when he was at work.

* * *

><p><em>November 29<em>_th__, 1934_

The teenage boy stood awkwardly as his former best friend stood in front of him. Embry Call had deserted Jacob to join Sam's gang less than a month ago, and now here he was trying to convince Jacob to join the Wolf Pack. Jacob snorted in disgust at his best friend. Embry had the audacity to complain about how unfair the Wolf Pack was then ditch Jacob and Quil just to run with "the big dogs." It was pitiful.

"Jake, man, please just hear me out." Jacob crossed his arms over his chest as Embry pleaded with him. "We need more people to join the Wolf Pack and no one besides you would be better join. I mean you're the son of Billy Black himself. Billy practically owned La Push when he was the 'alpha' of the gang. Imagine what you could do –"

"Get myself crippled in a shootout like my 'hero' of a father did?" Jacob's voice cut off Embry's talking. "I don't want to end up jail like my old man just to 'fight the power.'"

"At least think about it, Jake."

Both guys stood in front of each other for a moment until a female voice broke them out of their staring contest. "Hey Embry, I haven't seen you in a while." Embry and Jacob turned to the direction the voice came from shocked to see Bella Swan (the police chief's daughter and the sheriff's best friend) standing on Jacob's front step. "What have you been up to?"

"Just Wolf Pack stuff," Embry winked Bella and she blushed causing Jacob to clear his throat. "I was just trying to convince Jake to join the resistance, but he won't do it." Bella raised one shoulder up casually ignoring how Embry's eyes raked over body in her blue dress.

"Jake won't do a lot stuff," Bella replied pulling her coat tighter around herself. "I suppose I got stuck with the boring friend."

"Between Jake and Cullen you might as well sign yourself up to be friends with all the good guys."

Bella blushed and immediately Jacob rubbed his hands together. "Look at the time, Embry it looks like you have to go." Embry waved at Bella before jogging off of Jacob's front porch and around the corner.

Jacob immediately wrapped his arms around Bella before leading her into his apartment. The radio was on playing jazz throughout the empty house and the smell of bacon and eggs immediately washed over the two friends.

"I wasn't expecting you until later in the morning." Jacob smiled apologetically ignoring Bella's slight blush. "So how are you and Edward?" Jacob dreaded the answer to this question. He knew already that Bella liked Edward as more than a friend and was patiently waiting for him to ask her out, yet Jacob couldn't help but hope that Bella would have a change of heart.

"We're doing alright I guess." She shrugged out of her coat and draped it on the coat hanger before following Jacob into the kitchen. "I wish he would hurry up and drop the friendship act. I know he likes me as more than a friend; I just wish he would ask already."

Jacob swallowed nervously as he scraped some eggs on a plate. "I would've asked already." He mentally cursed himself at Bella's silence. Of course she didn't like him like that, why would he even waste his time making flirtatious comments. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he's always tired from work, he always wants to catch this gang, The Wolf Pack."

Jacob handed Bella the plate of eggs. "I forgot your boyfriend was a copper*. He probably only took the job because it let him walk around with a heater**."

"Jacob," Bella sighed at Jacob's obvious distaste for Edward. "Leave him alone."

"Why, he's a no good filthy leech. He thinks he's better than everyone because his dad is some kind of rich doctor. Did you see the way he looked at me when I introduced myself?"

"Jake, let it go. Edward's a good guy."

There was a long silence before Jacob spoke. "I honestly think the man's a crumb***, but if you love him then I'll leave it be."

* * *

><p><em>November 30<em>_th__, 1934_

Jacob stood leaning against his kitchen wall with the phone placed to his ear. A feeling of dread washed over him and for once in his life he tuned out Bella's voice as she chattered away on the phone. Ever since she had told him the "good news" he had been out of it. How could she have not noticed how much he liked her? Well, it happened. Edward asked Bella asked out.

"Bella," Jacob murmured his best friend's name and immediately she stopped talking. "Bella, doll, I got to go." He didn't wait for her to reply instead he gently placed the phone back on the hook before turning to look at Sam.

"I'm in. Let me join the Wolf Pack."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Ok so this story takes place in the 30's when crime was kinda high and a lot of people looked up to criminals as if they were heroes (which explains the first part of the chapter), so there were probably some words you might not have understood.**_

_***Copper- policeman, cop**_

_****Heater- gun**_

_*****Crumb- man with no life, a loser**_

_**Well, Review and add me to your Story Alert! Pretty Please **_

_**~B**_


End file.
